Is It A Dream Or Am I Falling In Love?
by Melisaaaa
Summary: Bella is an average girl with 4 brothers and sisters. when Edward sees her he cant forget her. what will Edward do ? better then it sounds. first fanfic.All Human
1. First look

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of its characters

A/n: this is my first fanfic so please go easy on me. If there is anything you would like me to add or change just say so and I will see if I could.

Bella's POV

Grrrrr. Where are those stupid shoes? That was my first thought on my first day at a new town, new school, and new grade. Oops. Allow me to introduce my self my name is Isabella Marie Swan I am 17 years old and a junior in high school with 4 brothers and sisters. My pixie like sister Alice Marie Cullen, my goddess of a sister Rosalie Hale, my goof of a brother Emmett McCarty Cullen, and last but not least my calm and collected brother Jasper Whitlock Hale. Emmett and rose are a couple. As well as Jazz and Ali. Me I am the odd ball out. "BEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! Hurry up school starts in 10 min!" "Ooof!" "Found them" I yelled. My black and white checkered converse was deep inside my closet. I grabbed my book bag and carefully ran down the stairs . "Finally" all four of my siblings yelled. "Yeah, yeah lets go" I said as I shooed them all out of the house or mansion as people would call it. Well you see my dad Carlisle Cullen and my mom Esme Cullen are both filthy rich and that means so are we. My dads a doctor and mum is an interior designer I know it's awesome. Although we don't live with our parents they are right next door. Mum needs quite time and when you have Emmett and Alice there is never any quite time. So they bought us kids a house right next door. We are all adopted family so its okay for us to have fun and get along.

Edwards POV

Finally first day of junior class in high school no more freshman or sophomore. My name is Edward Mason. Only child of Elizabeth and Edward Mason. "Edward hurry up you'll be late for school!" mum yelled. "I'll be right down" I said while putting on my shirt taking my book bag and hoping down the steps. "Bye mum, bye dad" I screamed I quickly grabbed my keys to my silver Volvo and ran to my car. As I halted to a stop in the student parking lot of Forks High my friends Mike, Tyler, and Jacob ran up to me." Hey dude did you hear there are new students this year and we heard there hot." When Jacob finished his sentence 3 cars better than mine came to a halt. A midnight blue Porsche, a yellow Porsche, and a big red jeep all parked next to each other. Next minute out came 55 new students. But I couldn't get my eyes off the girl that came out of the midnight blue car. Suddenly the bell rang and the 5 students went into the main office. I mean it was pretty obvious the door read 'MAIN OFFICE'.


	2. Chapter 2

Edwards POV

When I looked away from Tyler who was still talking absent mindedly about cars and sports I saw the girl with pretty hair. I still didn't know her name. I was just happy she was in my math class. She was definitely new she was with a shorter girl sort of pixie like with green and hazel eyes. "Bella!" I didn't notice the girl was also staring at me until she turned her head and saw her friend. "Coming sis" Bella replied. Ohh so that was her sister. They didn't look anything alike. When I saw where Bella was heading I was stunned there were only two seats left in the class. Next to me. Bella sat down next to me since her sister was on the left and I on the right. "Jeez Alice can you be any louder?" Bella asked. "You don't want to go there again do you Bella?" Alice replied. "Forget I said anything!"

Wow Alice sure had an impact on her. "Hello I'm Edward Mason" before I could even think to stop my self I stuck my hand out. Bella looked away shyly. I thought I wasn't going to get a reply until…" Hello Edward I'm Alice Cullen and this is my sister Bella!" Alice said very bubbly like I might add. "Pleased to make your acquaintance" I replied. "Settle down students! We have two new students in our class Alice and Bella Cullen! Please stand ladies". Alice got up quickly but Bella hesitated. After they sat down I couldn't help but ask "Hey would you two like to sit with me at lunch?" I asked." Ummm sure but can our brothers and sister come as well?" Alice asked. "Of course they may" I told her.

Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! Finally the end of math. Now I only had 3 more subjects to get through to see Bella. Gym, Art, and English passed in a blur and now it was time for lunch. As I was walking to lunch I saw Bella and Alice with three other people I'm guessing those are the rest of the family. "Hey Edward" Bella and Alice said at the same time. Then everyone burst out laughing. I don't know, why I guess this happens to them a lot. "Edward let me introduce you this is Jasper my boyfriend, Rosalie his twin and my sister, and Emmett Rosalie's girlfriend and my sister, and of course you know Bella"

Bella's POV (when she was in the main office and math and next three subjects)

I was walking to the main office with my brothers and sisters quietly. "Hello Forks High School how may I help you?" the old lady behind the desk spoke into the phone. "Yes they have just entered the main office. Your welcome" she said and hung up. "You must be Bella, Alice, and Emmett Cullen and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. Ami correct?" she asked. Before I could even open my mouth Alice answered with a yes." Well hello I'm Mrs. Cope I'm the secretary to your principle" we all said hello to her. "Here are your schedules and maps" she said. "Thank you Mrs. Cope" I replied as we took our papers and left. I had math with Alice first. "See you guys later I told my family as I walked to the math class that was shone on the map. As we entered the room I saw a bronze haired boy staring at me then at Alice. I didn't realize I was staring at him until Alice called me from next to the bronze haired boy. "Coming sis" I replied. I sat down next to me since her sister was on the left and I on the right. "Jeez Alice can you be any louder?" I asked. "You don't want to go there again do you Bella?" Alice replied. "Forget I said anything!"I almost yelled. I sat down and when I turned to the boy he started talking. "Hello I'm Edward Mason" Edward said. I couldn't answer him. " Hello Edward I'm Alice Cullen and this is my sister Bella!" Alice said very bubbly like I might add. "Pleased to make your acquaintance" Edward replied. "Settle down students! We have two new students in our class Alice and Bella Cullen! Please stand ladies". Alice got up quickly but I hesitated. After we sat down Edward asked a question "Hey would you two like to sit with me at lunch?"." Ummm sure but can our brothers and sister come as well?" Alice asked. "Of course they may" Edward told Alice.

Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing the bell had finally rung. Now off to science then history and art. The periods just whizzed by and before I knew it I was walking to lunch with my brothers and sisters considering I didn't have art with any of them but I met a very nice girl Angela Weber. As we were walking I saw Edward coming over. "Hey Edward" Alice and I said at the same time. Then everyone burst out laughing because e that always happens to. "Edward let me introduce you this is Jasper my boyfriend, Rosalie his twin and my sister, and Emmett Rosalie's girlfriend and my sister, and of course you know Bella"


	3. Chapter 3

Hey sorry this isn't another chapter but since its almost summer I have a lot to do in school and im using my brothers lap top and if he finds out im dead but ill try to get the third chapter quickly thanks to everyone who read my story and put me on alert. Love you all

Melisa


	4. Chapter 4

Edwards POV

As we were walking into the lunchroom I noticed everyone was staring at the people I was with. It was very awkward. I just imagine what they were thinking. I also realized that all the guys were staring at Bella due to the fact that Emmett had his arm around Rosalie as was Jasper to Alice. There was a feeling in my stomach I don't know what it was but it was creepy. It was like a feeling to protect her. I was getting really mad at Mike for staring at Bella. "Hey come on guys the lunch line is this way" I called to them as I saw them walking to a table."That won't be necessary Edward we have a packed lunch we never eat school food but you can go ahead and get your food well be over here."Bella answered my comment. "Ohh okay that's cool ill be right there" I said. As I was walking to the lunch line Mike came up to me and asked who Bella was." Ohh she's one of the new kids" I replied. "Can you introduce me?" he asked. Now I was getting pissed. Mike was the player of the town. "Sorry Mike but Bella's not interested in dating." I said coldly. "Ohh okay well can you give her my number incase she changes her mind?" he asked. "Umm sure" I replied.

While I was walking back to Bella I threw the paper with Mike's number on it in the trash. He was not going to mess her up. Not on my watch at least." I'm back I said as I came back to sit next to Bella. "Hey Edward" I heard coming around the table. But I saw that we were missing Emmett and Rosalie. "Umm where's Emmett and Rosalie?" I asked "Ohh they went to study hall to finish some bills for the house" Alice answered. I was questioning it in my head but I just shrugged my shoulders and started eating my apple. That's pretty much all I eat at school.

Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing. The bell rung I asked Bella what class she had and she said Biology. I had that as well and I asked if she would like to sit next to me and she agreed with it. Just as I was about to leave the lunchroom Jasper pulled me to the corner. "Listen man we all know you like Bella but go easy on her she has a tough time she thinks about her parents a lot Renee and Charlie" he said. "Wait I thought your parents are Esme and Carlisle?" I questioned. "They are but we are all adopted they are our adoptive parents" he answered. Ohh no wonder Bella and Alice don't look a like." No worries man I'll take care of her" I told him. He nodded and walked away.

Bella's POV

As I walked into the lunchroom everyone stopped talking and looked at us. I was very anxious to get to the table because every guy was staring at me. It was very weird. Alice noticed I wanted to leave quickly and started walking to a table. We all had packed lunches so we could just sit and eat. Considering that we don't like school lunch. "Hey come on guys the lunch line is this way" Edward called. ."That won't be necessary Edward we have a packed lunch we never eat school food but you can go ahead and get your food well be over here." I answered his comment. "Ohh okay that's cool ill be right there" he said. "Okay guys Emmett and I are going to do the bills for the house, phones, and cars." Rosalie said breaking the silence."Okay cool" Alice and I replied at the same time. As Rosalie and Emmett left Edward came back." Umm where's Emmett and Rosalie?" Edward asked "Ohh they went to study hall to finish some bills for the house" Alice answered his question.

Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing. The bell rung. I was about to leave until Edward asked me what class I had next. "Ummm I have biology next" I answered "Ohh so do I want t sit next to me?" he asked.  
"sure" I said. Then we were off to biology…


	5. Chapter 5

Bella's POV

As I walked into biology again all eyes were on me it was sort of weird. I mean I am the new student but they weren't staring at Alice or Rosalie only me. It was getting really freaky and I was getting the feeling someone really hates me in this class I don't know who it is though. "Bella over here" Edward called from the center of the room with one chair open for me. "Thanks Edward" I called while I sat down next to him. "Hello I'm Lauren and this is Jessica" said a nasally voice when I looked up there were two girls that automatically my mind sang sluts. "Hello Lauren, Jessica Mike is calling you." Edward said. "Thank you Edward" they said in unison like stuck up brats. "Who are they?" I asked Edward. "Those two are the schools sluts" Edward replied. "Knew it, they are sluts" I said "everyone knows that Bella" Edward said bursting my bubble. "Settle down stu- ahhhhhh!" oh my gosh the teacher just slipped. "I'm okay" the teacher said. We thought she was going to scream when she slipped again but she just laughed." Oley Oley oksenfre" Emmett yelled running into the room. He picked me up with one hand threw me over his shoulder and said 'Aye mates I need to borrow this young lad' he was going to run until "Emmett give me back my shoe" Jasper yelled "Emmett give me back my make up bag" Alice screamed "Emmett give me my cell phone" Rosalie yelled "Emmett put me down" I screamed. Then Rosalie bumped into Alice who bumped into Jasper who bumped into Emmett who sent me flying causing me to fall into Edwards's arms. "Hiya" I said. That made Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Edward, and me laughing hysterically. "What just happened here?" the teacher asked. That sent us laughing more.

Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! The bell rung. Time to get on home. "Umm Edward you can put Bella down now you know." Alice said. "Ohh yeah" Edward said while putting me to my feet. "Hey Edward want to come over to our place?" Emmett asked. "Sure" Edward answered "Coool" Emmett and jasper said at the same time. That was new for them. "Huh?" Alice and I asked at the same time. That made us laughs even more. "Let's go" I yelled as I walked out the school and into my car. "Okay" they yelled as everyone got in to their cars and started driving to our house. "You guys have your own house?" Edward asked us "Yes" Alice said with me as well. This was getting annoying.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella's POV

"I'm going to go change be right back" I yelled to my family and Edward as I walked up the stairs of our house and into my room.

What to wear what to wear? Ohh my gosh I'm turning into Alice! Out fit will be a peace t-shirt and aeropostale sweat pants. That will piss her off and make me happy. (Outfit on profile).

"You're going down punk" Emmett screamed as I was walking down the steps.

"Emmett what are yo-"that's when I saw Emmett Edward and Jasper in full out wrestling. Boom. Uh-oh Emmett broke mom's favorite vase.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY FAVORITE VASE!!!!!!!!!!!!?" Esme screamed coming through the door

"Ooh hello dear and you are?" mom asked Edward

"Edward Mason pleased to meet you" he answered

"You too dear" she said "Emmett McCarty Cullen what did you do to my vase?" mom asked

"Well you see mom" that's when Emmett started running and crying

"Mommy it's not my fault I'm sorry I really am don't hurt meeeee pleeeeeeeaseeeeeeeeeee" Emmett started screaming.

"Offfff" Emmett had fallen on me

"Emmett gets off your too tall and fat" I screamed


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: Hey guys sorry I didn't update in soooo ling its just I had major writers block but im okay now I will try to get another chapter up today.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella's POV

"Bella are you okay" Edward asked as I got up from under Emmett.

"Yeah I am but Emmett won't be!" I replied

"Bella please noooo I didn't mean to fall on you I'm soooooo sorry I promise never to do that again I swear" Emmett said screaming loudly.

"Bella please leave him alone" Rosalie said

"Thank you for protecting me baby" Emmett said

"We'll get him later he won't know what hit him" Alice continued

"Umm I'm kinda afraid of you girls right now" Edward blurted out

"You should be" Alice and I replied at the same time.

"Okay we have got to stop this" we said at the same time again.

"Why does this keep happening?" I asked Alice

"I don't know" she said.(Lmao remember Andelis. Every week the same question and answer)

"Guys stop it" Rosalie said "Your giving me a whiplash"

"Okay Rose" we said at the same time AGAIN!

"Okay let's watch a movie" I said.

"Ooh let's watch Saw 5" Emmett suggested

That's when I started tremling Emmett knows what scary movies do to me its not a pretty sight trust me.

"Bella are you okay?" Edward asked.

"Actually no scary movies scare the crap out of me" I answered his question.

"Don't worry I'll protect you" Edward said.

"Awwww" Rose and Alice gushed.

"Ewww" Emmett and Jasper act disgusted.

"You two shoulden't be talking you do much grosser stuff" I said that sure shut them up.

"Bella, Rose, and I will get the chips and popcorn and jucies while you boys start the movie up" Alice instructed.

"Ooh" I was now being dragged by my hands to the kitchen.

"Hey ow what was that all about?" I asked.

"You tell us" Rosalie answered.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You and Edward." Alice answered.

"Nothing. Were just friends" I told them like it was the most obvious thing in the world and it was.

"Sure you are" Rosalie said

"We see the way he looks at you" Alice continued

"Whatever let's just get the snacks" I say.

Then we came out of the kitchen with about six bowls of snacks one for each of us.

"Here you go guys" I said as we each handed them a bowl. Alice gave Jasper ab owl, Rosalie gave Emmett a bowl, and I gave Edward a bowl.

"Thank you" he said

"No problem" I replied

"Okay shh the movie is starting" Emmett shushed us.

I noticed that everyone was sitting in couples. And the last seat was next to Edward. So I just sat down. Alice and I got blankets from the closet when we got the snacls so all of us were covered with a blanket it wasent even half way through with the movie and Alice, Rose, and I were screaming our heads off until the boys calmed us down. But then we would just start screaming again mom came over to see if we were all right and when she saw the T.V. She started screaming as well. She actually ran out of the house like there was no tomarrow.

Half way through the movie I fell asleep. I didn't know where I was sleeping or when I fell asleep but when I woke up I saw I fell asleep on Edward and he was sleeping as well. The movie was over already. Edward started stiring around and I knew he was waking up. I saw him open his eyes and he looked at me.

"Morning" I said.

"Don't you mean night?" He asked

I turned around towards the T.V and saw it said 10:30pm.

"Oooh, yeah" I said.

We started laughing and Alice woke up.

"Bella shut the hell up I'm trying to sleep here" she complained.

____________________

A/N umm guys I have a question do you guys want the POV of Edward to explain why they were wrestling and what Emmett and Jasper said to him while Bella was talking to Alice and Rosalie? Just leave your answer in the review bin

-Melzz


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note : I would like to dedicate this chapter to the first person who ever reviewed my story Thank You Jacinda L. but I didn't forget about all my other reviewers I love you all hope you enjoy the story I'm sorry if its short but I'm at my cousins house and I couldn't write much cause I had to leave.

Edwards POV

" Hey guys were going to go into the kitchen call us when Bella's back" Rosalie said as she followed Alice to the kitchen.

"So Edward you like Bella?" Emmett asked me laughing.

"What do I don't" I said

"Yes you do" Emmett and Jasper said at the same time

"No I don't" I said

It went on like this for a few minutes and then they jumped on top of me and we started wrestling. "You going down punk" Emmett yelled loudly. "Emmett what are yo-" that's when Bella stopped talking and saw us wrestling I also saw that Emmett broke a vase. And by the look on Bella's face something told me that this was bad.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY FAVORITE VASE!!!!!!!!!!!!?" a women screamed running into the house she was about no younger then 28 she had caramel colored hair and a motherly vibe coming from her. Her eyes were the color of a beautiful green. "Ooh dear and you are?" she asked me. "Edward Mason pleased to meet you" I said shaking her hand. "You too dear and my name is Esme" she said. "Emmett McCarty Cullen what did you do to my vase?" Esme asked him. "Well you see mom" he didn't even finish because he started running around and crying.

"Mommy it's not my fault I'm sorry I really am don't hurt meeeee pleeeeeeeaseeeeeeeeee!" he started screaming. Then there was this loud bang as Emmett had fallen on Bella. "Offffffffff" Bella said as she hit the floor. "Emmett get off me your to tall and fat" Bella screamed. "Bella are you okay?" I asked as she got up from under Emmett. "But Emmett wont be" she replied. "Bella please noooo I didn't mean to fall on you I'm soooooo sorry I promise never to do that again I swear Emmett said screaming loudly.

"Bella please leave him alone" Rosalie said

"Thank you for protecting me baby" Emmett said

"We'll get him later he won't know what hit him" Alice continued

"Umm I'm kind of afraid of you girls right now" I blurted out ooh am I in trouble.

"You should be" Alice and Bella replied at the same time

"Okay we have got to stop this" they said at the same time again.

"Why does this keep happening?" Bella asked Alice

"I don't know" Alice said

"Guys stop it" Rosalie said "Your giving me a whiplash"

"Okay Rose" They said at the same time AGAIN!

"Okay let's watch a movie" Bella said.

"Ooh let's watch Saw 5" Emmett suggested

That's when Bella started trembling. "Bella are you okay?" I asked.

"Actually no scary movies scare the crap out of me" she answered his question.

"Don't worry I'll protect you" I said. I cant believe I had the confidence to say that I was shocked

"Awwww" Rose and Alice gushed.

"Ewww" Emmett and Jasper acted disgusted.

"You two shouldn't be talking you do much grosser stuff" Bella said that sure shut them up.

"Bella, Rose, and I will get the chips and popcorn and juices while you boys start the movie up" Alice instructed.

"Ooh" Bella was now being dragged by my hands to the kitchen.

Emmett started looking in the cabinet next to the TV. He then pulled out Saw 5 and I saw why bell was scared just the picture of the cover scared me. Bella, Alice, and Rosalie came in the living room with two bowls in their hands. Alice gave on bowl to Jasper, Rosalie gave one to Emmett, and Bella gave one to me.

"Thank you" I said

"No problem" she replied

"Okay shh the movie is starting" Emmett shushed us.

I noticed that everyone was sitting in couples. And the last seat was next to me. So Bella just sat down. Alice and Bella got blankets from the closet when they got the snacks so all of us were covered with a blanket it wasn't even half way through with the movie and Alice, Rose, and Bella were screaming their heads off until us boys calmed us down. But then they would just start screaming again Esme came over to see if we were all right and when she saw the T.V. She started screaming as well. She actually ran out of the house like there was no tomorrow.

Half way through the movie I fell asleep. I didn't know where I was sleeping or when I fell asleep. When I opened my eyes I saw to chocolate colored eyes looking at me. It was Bella and she was on top of me I was never happier but not in the perverted way. I just never thought to wake up like this it was a shock to me it took all my strength to not kiss her right then and there.

"Morning" Bella said.

"Don't you mean night?" I asked

Bella turned around towards the T.V and saw it said 10:30pm.

"Oooh, yeah" she said.

We started laughing and Alice woke up.

"Bella shut the hell up I'm trying to sleep here" she complained.

_________________

hey guys well this chapter was my favorite because of the little Edwar thought! hey i have a question i was thinking about deleting my acount so if you think i should stop writing review the story and you can voice your opinion. thanks bye

-Melzz


End file.
